1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to tools and methods for matching bands, and preferably engagement rings with wedding rings. In particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus and methods for matching the contour of an engagement ring to the contour of a wedding ring such that both rings can be worn together.
2. Description of the Background
Engagement rings (generically, bands) have ancient roots, going back to the time of the Ancient Egyptians. In modern times, an engagement ring is usually a gift from one member of a couple to the other member, indicating the giver's intent to many the receiver. Engagement rings are typically worn on the ring finger of the left hand, however they can be worn on other fingers or the right hand. Engagement rings are usually made of a precious metal (e.g. gold, silver, or platinum and alloys thereof), however they can be made of other metals (e.g. titanium, steel, or brass) or other materials. Furthermore, engagement rings typically include one or more gemstones (e.g. diamonds, sapphires, rubies, or emeralds) or other adornment. The gemstones can be manmade or naturally occurring.
An example of a traditional engagement ring 100 can be found in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In the engagement rings shown in the Figures, there are three diamonds; a larger central diamond and two, smaller, side diamonds. The size, shape, number, type, and arrangement of gemstones in engagement rings widely vary. The features of the engagement ring combine to give the engagement ring an outer silhouette, contour, or curvature. Either side of the ring may have the same silhouette or a different silhouette.
Under modern tradition, on or around the wedding date, the bride and groom exchange wedding rings. A wedding ring typically complements the engagement ring, such that both can be worn securely together on the same finger. Wedding rings are typically composed of a precious metal (e.g. gold, silver, or platinum and alloys thereof), however they can be made of a variety of other metals (e.g. titanium, steel, or brass) or other materials (e.g., carbon fibers, plastics). Furthermore, engagement rings typically include one or more gemstones (e.g. diamonds, sapphires, rubies, or emeralds) or other adornment. The gemstones can be manmade or naturally occurring.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, often, the wedding band 105 is formed to match or complement the silhouette of the engagement ring 100 by sitting flush against the contours of the engagement ring. As can be seen in the Figures, the bottom of the wedding band is parallel to the bottom of the engagement ring. However, the top of the wedding band flairs out to accommodate the gemstones of the engagement ring. FIGS. 2A and 2B depict sets of engagement rings and wedding bands that do not properly match. As can be seen in FIGS. 2A and 2B, for example, when the engagement ring and wedding band are mismatched, there can be wide gaps between the heads and/or the shanks of the rings.
Conventionally, obtaining a correctly matching set of an engagement ring and a wedding ring requires that the two rings to be purchased together or that the engagement ring be sent to a skilled jeweler or manufacturer that will create a matching wedding ring. The purchasing of the two rings at the same time is often monetarily prohibitive and, as engagement rings are usually surprise gifts, often does not allow the receiver of the engagement ring have input on the choice and appearance of the wedding ring. To send the engagement ring to the skilled craftsman is expensive and time consuming, and requires the owner of the engagement ring to relinquish possession of the ring for an extended period of time, often at substantial risk of loss. There is a need to easily and quickly match a wedding ring contour to an engagement ring contour with reduced risk and expense.